Broken Children Nobody Knew (Sasuke x Satomi)
by CovertlySweetKuudere
Summary: Just a collection of lemons between an OC of mine and Sasuke. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.
1. Just a Disclaimer and Some Info

**Just A Disclaimer and Some Info**

What you are about to read is a soon to be collection of lemons between an OC of mine and Sasuke, so. . . you have been warned, I guess. It's from my fanfic Redemption (Satomi Hayashi x Sasuke Love Story) which is a sequel to Betrayal ~UNEDITED (Satomi Hayashi x Sasuke Love Story). You can find it on my Quotev account where I go by CovertlySweetKuudere if interested.

Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.

 _I'm only going to say this once : I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. This is for entertainment purposes only._


	2. Broken Children Nobody Knew

**Broken Children Nobody Knew**

 _It is my first lemon so constructive criticism is welcome. T_ _his will also be a bit different from most lemons I've read. It'll be a slower paced, more emotion focused lemon than the more physical focused I've seen so yeah, sorry if it's too mushy or you throw up from its cheesiness or whatever, but since it is their long awaited first time and what with Satomi's trust issues I thought this method fit her best . . . . Please comment to let me know your thoughts and enjoy_ **!**

The moment Sasuke pulled Satomi into the cottage, his chest warmed at the mere sight of her. He had realized last time he was a little too eager and they had been impulsive as Satomi had said. However, now as he looked upon the girl she seemed to realize it too and suddenly became timid.

He stepped forward, standing in front of her. Using both hands, he drew her hair forward. He remembered once how Satomi had complimented Sakura on her straight, pink hair, how she wished hers could be tamed in such a way and how she admired her unique trait. When asked once what hair he liked on a girl, he had responded long hair simply because it reminded him of his mother, not because he was attracted to it.

Satomi's hair fell mid-thigh, but it was not tamed or silky like Mikoto Uchiha's or Sakura's. She had long layers that felt feather soft rather than silky and fell like waves instead of straight, glossy strands. She once referred to it as the color of mud that matched her eyes and she didn't necessarily hate it, but she didn't like it either. To her, it was not as unique or eye catching as bright strands, but to him it was perfection with a subdued earthy tone and in the sun, just like her eyes, it held just a hint of a brighter tone that caught the sunlight. The dark brown had hues like nature - and how could he ever get bored of that familiar woodland tree color or earth itself that he so often saw during his walks? Her hair was not messy, but she didn't make too much of an effort to control the waves either, simply brushing it out and letting it fall as it was. Just like Satomi, her hair was grounded yet left the impression that her soul could not be tamed.

His own soul felt held hostage in the palm of her hand, as his heart swelled, as though simply her presence breathed life into his soul, his love for her burning just like the flame that connected them. He just knew his heart would never be free of her and those rare times he thought of the very unlikely and distant future he dreamt of their combined growth of his family tree.

He touched her face, her skin soft beneath his strong, calloused hands. She turned her face into his hand and kissed the toughened ridges, shaped by his constant training, honoring his hard work. She always made an effort to kiss his hands, curse mark, and random scars; marks upon his skin that told the tragic story of the man she had learned to care so deeply for. She smiled as she brushed her lips over his palm, intertwining their fingers. She would forever honor him more than anyone, no matter how much they disagreed with his path.

"Satomi?" He husked, watching her lips slide to the inside of his wrist, the feathery touch sending shivers up his spine.

Her earthy orbs locked onto his nearly solid black ones. Lights. His irises were so dark, just a shade lighter than his pupils, but the light managed to dance off of them like a starry night. Finding those well hidden lights unveiled the sight that the darkness covered. She could never have the sky, but she could have something pretty close when she was by his side.

When they were young they had been so alone. The last Uchiha and kidnapped Mother were children that everyone knew of and yet nobody knew. No one knew the tears he had tasted shamefully crying himself to sleep at night only to cover it up once the judging glances of girls or ordinary people saw him pass by. No one knew that Tamotsou had drilled into her head to never cry when their village was in more pain; and so she settled on thinking that the flood of blood as the League's blades and hands burned her skin was nothing but a small punishment for her weakness. For so many years they hid the hurt, the pain, saying they were fine, when they were anything but. The ache of being spared the tragedies that befell those close to them simply because their power - for the pitiful reasons that Itachi wanted to fight him while Ace wanted to use her as a tool - guilt and sorrow bloomed within their souls and ripped at their insides. No one knew that they felt as if they were burned from within, the calm on their face nothing but an ongoing lie.

The world had to stay out as they built their defenses, brick by brick, wall by wall. Their fragile lie of composure and strength threatened to collapse should they ever fall. Loneliness, even when surrounded by people who adored yet never knew them, consumed their trust until their life was swallowed by fear of being betrayed by those who once claimed they loved them.

And though they hated the thought of being seen as weak, they always secretly waited for someone's eyes to see their mask and care enough to remove it. To unveil the truth, their brokenness and still accept them when they could never be as lively and open with their feelings as most people; to not make them worry about betrayal. _Was that too much to ask?_

These were the broken children that nobody knew. Inside their walls this Hayashi and Uchiha were forever enclosed, until onyx pierced it's way through earth and a grounded, subtle light slipped it's way into darkness.

They weren't alone. Not anymore.

Satomi smiled into his palm, "I've wanted to do this for so long. I'm sorry I made you wait."

"I know it'll be worth it," He smirked, voice low and her lips twitched up at the corners. A light sigh of content met his lips as he leaned down and kissed her. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over her cupid's bow before slipping it past her lips. He drew back just enough so that he could look at her flushed cheeks and warm eyes as he placed his hands on her waist, fingers hooking into the waistband of her skirt and dipped his chin to rest his head on her shoulder as he caught his breath. She leaned close and ran her nose along his temple, chills shooting down his neck and to his chest.

His muscles contracted in awareness as he tentatively pushed her skirt to the floor. She stepped out of it then kicked her long boots off as he did the same with his sandals. At the sight of her navy lace panties, he fought the urge to drop to his knees. He began sliding his hands down her curves and looked down at the smooth, lightly tanned skin from her thigh to ankle. He ran a finger across one warm thigh and she slid her hands under the fabric of his shirt before she lifted it up, his arms raising as he helped her pull it off, revealing a body where every hard muscle flowed beautifully under his porcelain skin. He was a living piece art. His muscles sculpted, and scars painted like quick strokes of a brush on his skin. She loved his scars, they proved that he had lived, been hurt; they showed the truth that while his life was extremely difficult, it was possible to prevail. His hard body was so enticing, almost begged for her gentle touch; every move of his muscles displaying his strength.

His eyes were locked onto her own once again as Satomi edged closer until she leaned forward and nuzzled his neck, "What am I going to do with you?" Her sultry voice made him shiver.

"Kiss me, I hope," He rasped. She smiled against his neck as she planted delicate kisses and her tongue danced across his skin, kindling a spark within him to a full blown flame that weakened parts of him while strengthening others, "Is the door locked?" Sasuke's voice husked, his eyes shut closed when she went to his adam's apple, nipping the skin a little, "Knowing those idiots, they'd just barge right in."

"Uh huh," Satomi's brain was having a hard time keeping up with what he was saying as she felt his warm breath tickle her hair when he spoke.

"Good," Sasuke snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her closer, his clothed thighs brushing her bare ones.

She looked up at his soft lips and licked her own. Then in a quick move, she got on her toes and he leaned his head down, their lips meeting in the middle, Sasuke's free hand cupping the back of her neck. The press of his mouth to hers was a soft touch that grew more urgent, not in speed but rather deeper, harder, more desperate with every second. She splayed her fingers across his chest and gradually backed Sasuke up against the closed door of the bedroom, bringing her full weight into him, teasingly rocking against him once. If it wasn't for Sasuke's hold on her she would have fell weak at the knees after the hungry groan he made.

A minute into that kiss, and Satomi's body was burning with desire that she never thought could come from such tender touches of hands and lips. Then their tongues connected again. A flash of electricity seemed to shoot through their bodies and Sasuke grabbed on to Satomi with a little firmness, holding her by the hips, guiding her to move against him again, to brush that soft, curved body against his growing bulge.

The door faintly rattled behind him with their tentative movements. There was nothing rushed about the kiss, about the way they just barely rocked against each other. Nonetheless, even with the tenderness, a primal need had erupted inside them, leaving them unable and unwilling to stop the desire shooting through them, "Satomi," He said around a groan as she kissed a path down his neck. He smirked, "There isn't anyone nearby this secluded cottage. We don't have to be quiet."

Satomi pulled back, eyes wide as he stared at Satomi's lips again, licked his own. She gently tugged at his hair, eliciting another groan from him, louder this time and leaned his head down to connect their lips once more and that was it. They gave themselves over to the moment, over to each other.

There wasn't a part of her mouth's caverns his tongue hadn't discovered and her kisses met his with equal, deep passion as he ran his fingers through her long tresses, marveling at the feathery feel as his lips captured hers and his tongue savored her taste. He slid the waves through his fingers and pulled her head back to taste the skin on her neck.

She moaned at the tug and willingly tilted her head a little more to grant him better access. He nibbled her earlobe, lightly teasing and caressing the spot under her ear with his tongue before all he could taste was Satomi. Sweet and unique and Satomi. He trailed a path of kisses along her collarbone, her skin was smooth, soft, and so completely feminine. He drew the skin into his mouth and she moaned as she leaned into him, her fingers tangled in his hair. She pulled at his dark hair and he groaned as he gladly went back to her lips to kiss and savor and claim.

Sasuke reached behind him and opened the bedroom door, closing it while she still held onto him. She shuddered with anticipation as he walked them backwards into the room, his eyes never leaving her face. The expression they held shook her to the core. It was intense, hungry, sexual, and animalistic.

He laid her onto the soft comforter and laid his own body down beside hers. For a moment, they did nothing, simply stared deeply into the dark eyes gazing back as he tenderly cupped her cheek with his hand. Every fiber of her body jolted awake at his touch as he ran his hand down the length of her body, savoring her curves as his fingers sent desire running hot through her veins. She shivered as he grazed his lips across her cheekbone before kissing the corner of her lips. She was amazed at this new, tender handling of her and she claimed his mouth, tasting the delightful essence of his lips that moved with hers with a deep intensity that she hadn't experienced with him before. Her hands caressed his muscles as he continued to captivate her lips, her moans helplessly slipping past her lips. He moved a hand to the back of one of her legs and hooked it on his hip.

Their kiss deepened as their mouths tasted and pulled on the others lips, making them swollen. They were kissing as if he was all hers and she his, their possessiveness exciting them further and Satomi could feel the moistness between her legs become more slick as his erection rubbed against her panties; each caress of their lips meeting with more vigor and hunger.

"I've wanted you for so long," he said in an intoxicating tone.

She helplessly whimpered once again as the desire mercilessly surged through her veins at the intensity of his words and she bravely slid a hand down his abdomen before it brushed his bulge and he jumped a bit. He rolled so he was on top of her while he caught her wrist and swiftly drew it away, pulling from her and she let out a wounded cry, "Not yet," He rasped, knowing if he let her this would be over too soon, "We always have to watch our backs in case those damn twins or Kabuto barge in to tell us something. I don't want to rush anything this time."

She smiled as she realized that was the reason he was not hurried like usual, taking his time with her. Her free hand moved up to cup his cheek as it moved aside his bangs just a little. His hair was longer now, in somewhat layers with a few oddly soft spikes in the back as usual. He held her gaze as he lifted her restricted hand to his lips and kissed her scar he'd given her.

Her breaths became light and quick at the intimate gesture and her swollen lips parted. Her breath flowed toward him, her sweet scent sending shivers through every fiber of his body, killing him so sweetly. He let go of her hand and untied the sash at her waist then pushed apart her kimono top. Her bra was cut low and made of a very fine navy lace.

She had full breasts and his breath hitched at the sight of them, her bra pressing them together. He skimmed his hands over her reverently then pulled her top over her shoulder and tasted the skin he unveiled before getting rid of the measly piece of fabric entirely. And then his hands were on the skin of her softly rounded, proportioned hips, smiling a little when he realized her skin was softer and smoother than the top that had fluttered to the ground and was now lying on the floor beside the bed like a pool of sex.

He dipped his head down and a sharp gasp slipped from her lips as his own kissed each rise of her breast. At that lovely sound, his hands became restless as he continued to kiss her soft mounds. He thumbed her nipples through the bra and she felt them harden. His touch and kisses eliciting new sounds from her, new cries and whimpers.

Her fingers tangled in his hair again, holding him against her chest, "Sasu-kun," She murmured. He felt her lips plant a kiss on the crown of his head as he pushed her bra over her left breast and lightly flicked the nipple with his warm tongue, "Oh!" She gasped, squirming at the new sensation.

He looked up into her eyes, and her brown orbs locked with his, a soft blush dusted on her cheeks. He reached behind her, holding her gaze as she arched her back to assist him while he undid the clasp of her bra, the movement bringing their bodies together.

He moved back up to better see her and let the bra fall to the floor, "You're beautiful," he said, gazing down at her body as her blush deepened. She was just getting used to him calling her cute once and the word beautiful sent her heart skittering nearly out her chest. She was so . . . female, so lovely and beautiful, and he still quite couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was laying there, giving him the permission to desecrate her purity.

He cupped one mound, captivated by her fullness and softness as his thumbs skimmed the tips until they hardened further and he wanted to devour her. And so he did as he lowered his head, flicking the tips with his tongue before suckling with the occasional nip.

"Sasu-kun," She gasped as her body involuntarily writhed underneath him. Satomi's arms gripped his shoulders as he slowed his sucking, her breath coming in short, shallow pants.

She stroked his shoulders then unloosened one arm to gather her fingers through his dark hair once more. Sasuke had magnificent hair. It wasn't black or navy, but someplace in between. All the outer layers were a darker navy than when he was younger, the color more vibrant when it caught light and what lay beneath was darker, heavier, as though he were these two mixed qualities, a soft, more gentle layer over the toughness that characterized all the ninja.

He released her breast and lifted. He was so gentle with her today and she wondered briefly if he sensed how much she needed his gentleness at the moment. Her life had certainly toughened her, but in this intimate moment where she would give all of her, her fears returned. She was reminded of all that she had lost when she had been taken by the League from her village as a child so long ago.

He placed a single finger between the small crease that now formed in her brows, "Are you worried?"

She shook her head as she meekly laughed in frustration, "I just don't want to lose you too."

"Satomi," His eyes wary as he ran a hand through her hair, "Maybe we shouldn't-"

She quickly placed her own finger to his lips, "No, please Sasu-kun," she pleaded, "I don't want to leave you without this. Something is wrong with me. Something hasn't worked right since I broke," She cupped his cheek, voice broken, "Years later and I still live with such agony and fear. But I can't live in the past forever, can I? Something has to give, has to change and I have to give enough trust to someone in order for that to happen. I'm putting all my trust in you, Sasu-kun," Her resolve deepened and she met his gaze in a hard stare, "So please," She kissed him, "Let me give you this."

He could feel the desperation in her kiss and slanted his head to deepen the kiss, this time he was not gentle and she arched up against him, against his hard muscles, and snaked an arm around his neck, across his thick hair and met him with the same urgency until he released her with a frustrated groan.

He gripped her hips and she felt it as he lifted her up a bit further on the bed and instead of lying flat against the mattress, she felt her head rest on a soft pillow under her head. Her heart leaped up at his considerate action as she put her hands on his shoulders. He dipped his chin to look down as he eased her knees apart, his thumb brushing over her clit and a startled gasp left her throat at this new source of pleasure. His dark orbs locked once again onto hers and she continued to make sounds of pleasure as he gazed into her brown eyes and continued that tentative touch. His fingers spread and she felt a strange movement below so she looked down to see he had slipped off her panties.

She giggled nervously, swallowing hard as fear began to tear through her stomach. It was merciless, like a living monster that his touch awakened. She didn't understand that monster as it began to swiftly dart up her body until it paralyzed her insides, her chest, her throat. Sensing her distress, Sasuke cupped her cheek, "Look at me," He husked. When she didn't, he brought his forehead against hers, their noses touching, "Look at me."

She fixed her gaze solely on his eyes, pulse racing. As she gradually became reacquainted with his onyx orbs, Satomi felt herself breathe again, the dryness in her throat gone, the aching clench near her chest vanishing. Sasuke's tender gaze forced the creature back and she kissed him thankfully, "Please do it," She whispered.

She watched him close his eyes, able to feel his hardness struggle against his pants, ready for Satomi, ready to please her. He unbuttoned the pants and she moved her hands with his to the waistband. Then, together, they pulled off his pants and boxers at once, bringing a short whimper from Satomi's throat.

She propped up on one hand as she stared at his length as it sprang out, free from his clothing and he watched her scrutinizing gaze intently as her hand moved to hover over it, "Can I . . ? " she inquired and he nodded, knowing she needed to get used to it before the next step. She touched one finger to his length, his throat dry as she ran it up and down his thickness, "It's ridiculously hard," she said in amazement, "And somehow, still incredibly soft. Why is that?"

He didn't have time to form a response as she made a tentative fist around him, feeling the thickness as she gently pressed, "Harder," He groaned. She did as told, eliciting an almost strangled sound from the back of his throat and Satomi yanked her hand away.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, wide eyed, "I'm sorry! I've never- well, you know . . . Tell me what to do."

"Later," He husked and guided her back down on the bed, kissing her senseless as one hand roamed over her body, "Right now, I just need you . . . Do you trust me?"

She blinked up at him, "Yes," she whispered and the simple word broke some of his resistance. He kissed her with all the passion he'd been holding back, wordlessly proving how much he wanted this, wanted her. When they pulled back for air, their dark eyes were glazed, lips parted, breaths coming in little pants. He shuddered, not from exertion, but because what he had wanted for so long was within a few inches from him, "Take me, Sasu-kun," She pleaded.

He carefully repositioned her legs, and she wrapped them around his waist, locking her ankles. He looked down and trembled because he was so close to possessing her as he had ached to. He moved his hips and guided himself, looking in her eyes as he began a gentle push. She was very tight and moaned at the presence of him. Their gazes locked as she clenched her jaw, firmly gripping his biceps from the pain as he pushed a little bit more, slowly, savoring his first taking of her as well as giving her time to adjust. He held in that spot for a short while before he pushed in deeper, it being surprisingly easy with her wetness, though her body definitely did try to reject his advances.

Satomi winced as she felt her walls stretch, a mix between pleasure and pain, gasping as they felt him meet resistance, "Satomi?" He silently asked. At her nod he pushed a little more, a little harder, until he at last filled her completely.

"Oh!" She gasped, her arms flying up to wrap tightly around his tough shoulders as she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. Her eyes squeezed shut as she slowly worked her way past the pain as he held perfectly still inside her. She focused on Sasuke. Her Sasuke. He and everything that was him to get her mind off the pain. She savored the feel of him, his scent, and the sound of his breathless pants in her ear as he held still. The more she focused on Sasuke, the swifter the harsh stinging eventually passed and she loved that what she gave could please him.

She could feel the difficult struggle between his mind and body as he struggled to keep himself from moving, "Are you alright?" He rasped. She couldn't speak, so she just nodded her head as his lips placed a tender kiss on her ear. She was so full; he was so much bigger than she predicted. It was an odd feeling, having something inside her, especially something so big. But the more her body relaxed around him, the better it got and pain became pleasure.

His voice whispered hoarsely against the curve of her neck, "If it hurts too much we can-" She still couldn't find her voice, so she just smiled and firmly planted her lips on his, giving a small movement of her hips.

Sasuke seemed to understand, because he pressed his lips against hers with more firmness and moved his hips, shifting back just a little before going back in again. His breath was quick and labored when he used slow, measured strokes to slide in and out. She was so tight, her body had adjusted only to his, the stimulation incredible as she fit around him perfectly.

She gave little moans and tugged him closer, urging him, wanting him to go faster, but he refused to rush. He was trembling; the muscles of his arms shuddering as he tried to not give in too quickly. He rolled his hips, moving until he seemed to have hit the right spot, "Ah, Sasu-kun!" She cried out in pleasure, her hips arching off the bed.

They opened their eyes and when their gazes locked small smiles tugged at their lips. He pulled back again and his length was so wet with her juices that when he pushed back in it was a smooth glide and he collapsed forward, catching himself with his hands on either side of her. Their breaths mingled and she lifted her hips to meet his, Sasuke hitting that lovely spot and his hips could not hold back any longer as he wanted and he was hard, so very hard against her tightness.

Satomi was strangely simultaneously at peace and alive as she had never been before. They were thrusting now, him moving in her, rubbing over that place inside her that was bringing her such pleasure.

She rolled her head to the side, moaning loudly, "S-Satomi," he groaned and his thrusts were faster now, "Are you close?" He husked.

 _Close? What did he mean by that_ , she wondered. _Close to ecstasy? Yes. Close to paradise?_ "Oh, yes," She moaned, never feeling anything like this before, "Faster," The moment that one word slipped past her lips, her internal muscles tightened around him. He was all hers and she wanted him more than she could say.

"Damn," He cursed aloud. She was so ready and thoughts of her wanting him, accepting him, and trusting him had aroused him further as her thrusts quickened, "Satomi, I'll finish too soon," He grunted each word.

She sucked in a deep breath, somewhat regretting that she had waited so long to give herself to him, "I don't care," She gasped, rolling them over so she was on top, leaning down so muscles met curves, their chests pressed against each other as she kissed his neck, "I want you," She purred seductively, causing him to shudder in excitement as she rolled her hips.

Her words made him lose what restraint he had and his hips bucked up harder. His quick plunges as he embedded his hard length between the tight, warm walls of her body that had her writhing atop him as she rolled her hips down to meet his, "God yes," He groaned with pleasure, her scent flowing around him as her long, soft hair created a wavy curtain around them.

"S-Sasu-kun . . . " She bit her lip. Though it seemed impossible, he delved deeper into her with each rhythmic push, their thrusts quicker. Gripping his shoulders, she lowered her hips in glorious surrender as he moved within her. Instinct had him incline his top half upwards so she was now straddling him and he firmly gripped her hips to guide her as she dug her fingers into his muscle, the couple tightening their hold around each other, clutching on as if they would lose the other should they let go. Their hearts sped up and he groaned, nibbling harshly on her shoulder.

"You're so tight," He groaned, attacking her neck. Her hands found his back and her nails dug into his shoulder blades. She grazed them down so that he writhed beneath her touch, moved faster into her, sucked harder.

"Ah! Sa . . . Sasu-kun!" She moaned and he left her neck and drew back.

He crashed his lips down on her and the moment that she tasted the flavor she could only describe as Sasuke, pleasure relentlessly pulled within her body, in spasms that sent ecstasy shooting through her core. She felt her internal muscles contract around him, greedily drawing him closer, higher into ecstasy. Grasping her hips tighter, he rammed his pelvis against her rougher as she cried out louder in pleasure. She clung to him, ramming her hips to meet his thrusts with new urgency. He kissed her neck as he kneaded her breast, still meeting her hips frantically. He couldn't control himself anymore, he just wanted to increase their pleasure and take her entirely right at that moment.

"Ah! Oh yes . . YES!" She moaned as he pounded her harder, giving in to the moment, "Ah! Yes, Sasu-kun!" She pulled his head away from her neck and to her lips, the pair making out heavily.

"Mmph!" He groaned against her mouth when her nails dug roughly along the length of his back. Their grinding coming in fast, short pumps, barely able to form coherent words as they began panting heavier, their movements throwing them in ecstasy. He felt so good within her, "Mmm . . . Satomi . . Ungh!" He grunted with each thrust before catching her lips again. Feeling her shudder, he moved his hand from her breast to grip her hips and ram her harder around him.

Just as they felt that knot signaling they were about to climax, he kissed her ears, her throat, as their thrusts accelerated until she was screaming at the wood beams of the ceiling, her back arching, his back arching, his body slamming against hers.

"S-SASU-KUN!"

"SATOMI!"

Crying out as one, he buried his entire length into her and shot his warm liquid deep inside her. The feeling of their juices mingling as it filled her felt so good that they fell mercilessly over the edge and to paradise until their orgasm slowly drifted away.

Their hips slowed and finally stopped, bodies growing slack. A moment later, he tentatively rolled on top of her and Satomi blinked a couple times. He was poised above her, one arm snaking around her while the other propped him up as he held himself away from her while still staying connected.

She brought her hand to his racing heart and looked into his onyx eyes, her other hand on his cheek. No words needed to really be said and she was unable to hold back her gleeful giggle as his low chuckle mixed with hers. As they calmed their frantic pants, he seemed to collapse within himself as his head dipped forward and he smoothly pulled out. He stopped when, at the last second, her body seemed to cling to him. She met his shocked gaze, her blush rising, startled that she actually clung.

His brows rose, a cocky smirk playing on his lips, "Satomi?"

She covered her red face with her hands, and he savored her rare look of embarrassment, "Sorry."

He chuckled and completed his withdrawal. One arm still wrapped around her, he leaned over and fumbled inside the pack beside the bed. Satomi wondered briefly what he was doing before he moved back and she seen him fold a washcloth into one hand before he gently pressed it between her legs.

The gesture, so small, so absurdly simple had a calming effect on her and she smiled softly, "Thank you," she murmured. It had completely slipped her mind how messy and embarrassing their act could be and yet as she met his gaze, she saw only tenderness.

They looked at each other then, their flushed complexions, marked throats, sheen of sweat on their bodies, rising chests, dark eyes filled with a subtle light, and their glorious hair framing their faces.

Satomi ran her hand over his chest not believing him to be real, "I swear, you look like . . . some sort of mythological god."

He chuckled at her compliment, never exactly getting the usual 'handsome' from her strange brain structure, "You're not too bad yourself," And he smirked in that uniquely gentle yet cocky manner she'd come to know as uniquely his and he hovered over her, pondering how such a broken person could be so perfect.

A wave of his scent enveloped her. She breathed in and her eyes closed, a tender care swirling inside her. Even in the aftermath they didn't dare let go, fearing that if they did they'd wake up from some cruel dream; rolling to his side, he brought her with him, and they kissed with untamed joy. She was suddenly aware how few clothes she wore and that the room was cool, pushing her chest against his warm body.

He held out his arm and, as if reading her mind, he wrapped them in a blanket. She felt warm and safe. He was a very attentive, caring man no matter what people may have thought. He displayed his feelings through actions more than words. Her heart beat for him and for a second she thought she saw her make a life with this man.

 _Could she? In the end, could she really have happiness to forever end her sorrow?_

She didn't know. The truth was, she hadn't expected herself to go even this far with anyone, but Sasuke had helped her to release a new power and in that release, some of her resistance to trust had fallen. This she could do, she could trust Sasuke.

She planted a soft kiss atop his heart, snuggling into his chest, allowing the warmth to envelope the two of them. Feeling his chest rise with a yawn, she felt her own eyelids growing heavy before a small kiss was planted on top of her head, "Goodnight, Satomi."

"Goodnight, Sasu-kun," She mumbled with a smile, "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," She heard his warm voice lower and waited for his body to slip into slumber before she succumbed to sleep. Sound asleep, they were on their sides within each other's arms, the tips of their noses and foreheads brushing, having the most peaceful night they had gotten in years.

Perhaps the broken children nobody knew could heal the

other and change their tragic fates. . . .


	3. The Dance and Song of Ancient Rythm

**The Dance and Song of Ancient Rhythm**

 _Written in about an hour so sorry because it's not as good as the first. I tried to take a different approach and it started out good, but ended up turning into this sorry excuse for a lemon. (Takes place after Satomi comes back from Leaf during Shinobi 12 arc). Please comment and tell me what you think. Enjoy~_

Sasuke sat on his and Satomi's shared bed with a deep sigh of frustration. Despite the composed front he put up, his hatred and stress grew each day, his tired body aching and worn from all the training. He was like a workaholic when it came to training, bringing worry upon himself, carrying his stress in his body. His muscles often were a ball of tension that seemed impossible to work out. He looked forlornly at the bed, Satomi often had the effect of an aphrodisiac, putting at least some of his tension in both his mind and body to rest. It felt weird not having her there to soothe him. Wrong.

He remembered the first time he heard her voice when she introduced herself in the Leaf, how he heard her talking to Naruto while he tried to stop staring in his spot beside Sakura. Distant as it was, her soothing voice found his ears and occasionally Naruto managed to make her laugh. It was one of his favorite sounds.

But her sweet, warm scent was gone. Her gentle, guarded smile, a ghost. He had the bed to himself now. Just four days ago they'd parted ways from the resort, not even with a kiss goodbye since Satomi couldn't risk having his scent on her after she showered. _A few days, five tops._ She'd said. It was the fourth night and he was already a mess. Not to mention, he'd searched nearly every nook and cranny of the resort and their current hideout yet still unable to locate her necklace, burdening him with more stress.

After training until the sun fell, he took a hot shower in a desperate attempt to ease his muscles, deciding to get some sleep after nearly an hour of standing under the warm water. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he moved a hand to the back of his neck, still unable to ease the tension.

Sitting on the edge of the bed in only his boxers, he heard a smooth, unintentionally seductive voice call out, "Sasu-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes opened and his onyx orbs looked up to find her standing in the doorframe, her eyes tired as they softened at the sight of him while somehow becoming more guarded. He didn't know what happened, didn't know why she looked like she was on the verge of collapse, but he stood up, tensing when she took a step back.

"What happened?" He growled.

"Emiko. . ." Her eyes flitted to his with a curious expression, "Am I just a tool to be used by everyone, Sasu-kun?"

"Why would you-"

"Though extremely unlikely, let's say there was no way to avenge your clan without using me, would you ask me to drop everything, including my principles for your clan's sake?"

"I'd find another way," He answered simply.

"You have to abide by the rules to properly answer," Satomi said, "Would you use me until I break for the sake of revenge or give your hatred up and go back to the Leaf so I can be content?"

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Are you trying to persuade me to go back?"

"And what if I was?"

"I can't have that carefree life anymore, Satomi."

"Is anyone's life carefree?" She pointed out, "I'm not asking you to go back. I already agreed to help on your mission for revenge, but I want to know. Which would you choose?"

"I wouldn't break you. You'd have to be really stupid if you think I'd use you as a tool," He smirked and she gave a small smile back, "Just what is going on in that head of yours anyway? Hn?" He gave a playful flick to her forehead and she gave a small laugh.

"Stop it, Sasu-kun," She said half-heartedly.

"Hn?" He poked her tummy, making a tiny giggle slip past her lips as she stepped back. Poke.

"No more," She laughed when he eased closer. Poke, "Sasu-kun, stop."

Poke. Satomi's back suddenly hit a flat expanse and realised he backed her up into the wall, now hovering dangerously close, "Make me," He said huskily, his low chuckle mixing with her small laughs to create a beautiful sound.

The couple's blissful laughter were unknown to many, the kinds of laughs where they let down their guard completely, only known to the other. The tone of two emotionally distant people letting down all walls, the mixture of that lovely sound passing their lips; it was a divine sound. The sound of happiness. It was the tone of these lovers happy, even for a short while. It was the tone of two lonely, damaged angels who walked amongst mankind finding someone precious. It was the tone of perfection known only to those who had the gift of hearing their divine mixture of laughter.

It's was only but his low chuckle and her quiet laugh, but if you listened in for a moment then you'd hear their untamed joy. It was the joyous sound where these two tortured souls allowed their minds a moment of weakness, to catch a glimpse of a nearly impossible life. A life where they were engaged to be wed, of saving the other from their downfall. A life where there was a possibility of giving life to a newborn baby who'd no doubt be as deadly as their parents. A life of sorrowful lovers knowing the light of happiness.

Their already quiet laughter faded away, though not into nothingness. No, instead it seemed as if it had been absorbed by every pore, through every cell as it rushed through the two's very beings. _What is this . . . What feeling is this?_ Satomi wondered as she admired Sasuke's slightly upturned lips. Oftentimes, she'd feel a warmth, almost like a comforting burn when she was with Sasuke and it scared her how good it felt to the point where she refused to pin an exact emotion onto the feeling, _I cannot tell,_ She thought as he leaned dangerously close to her lips. The absolute immersion of Sasuke blanketed her every conscious thought.

His onyx orbs fixated on her lips, his thumb and index finger lightly lifting her chin, drawing her closer. So close that they could feel the heat of the other's breath penetrating skin like a hard summer rain. The tips of his fingers moved to brush over her face, then her eyelids when she closed her eyes in relish of his touch as his thumb brushed along the softness that was her lips. Their lips parted, so close now that as one exhaled and the other inhaled they willingly gave their breath. So close, yet lips still did not touch as smoldering fantasies of what may come ignited a burning lust and longing within them. Desire tempting.

Satomi's eyes got that scared softness in them again and for a moment Sasuke swore that as he looked into her earthy orbs, he seen something and it felt like love to him. He was in heaven, for a short second he seen his love returned. . . And then she hid it and she seen the look of pain cross his features, unknowing of why or what she'd done as she seen the hurt in his eyes. She touched his face with her pretty little hand and goosebumps ran up his spine, losing his breath, closing his eyes to force the hurt away.

"What's the matter, Sasu-kun?" She breathed, taking the initiative as she got on tiptoe and kissed him. Her arms sweetly wrapped around his neck and she kissed his cheek as she stroked his hair and she gazed into his eyes as his pain grabbed her by the heart. He didn't answer, so she just held him. She held him and she cared for him as if he was the last beam of light in her life that she had to protect, not only for his sanity, but hers as well.

"Just a little tense," He mumbled.

"That's not what's bothering you, though," She bopped his nose with one finger playfully, "You can tell me."

"Why won't you let me say it?" He husked, her blatant denial of love causing him such pain.

Her body went rigid, knowing what he meant, she whispered back, "You know why. It will break me Sasu-kun," She opened up and said the words he heard in her unshed tears.

He listened and held her, just listening as their souls seemed to be trapped in a dark abyss, peering into each other's subconscious to sit with the frightened child inside of that dark and lonely place. They took each others hands in comfort, fingers intimately intertwined and their souls seemed to roll in the soft innocence of their tragic childhoods that had molded them into the scared people they were today. Their silly hopes and dreams. Hopes and dreams that back then were anything but silly until the world forced them to grow up too soon, having no choice but to be strong as they remained prisoners of these lives.

They were children born from tragedy. Nearly sixteen and had experienced more horrors, had more burdens than any sixteen year old should bear alone. But they weren't alone; were they?

Well they stayed within the other's safe embrace, within their minds they prayed the other would be saved from the cruel world. No, they didn't just pray, they pleaded. Their shared smile told them they knew. The one they allowed within their arms felt like a responsibility; not necessarily one of burden, but of caring and they didn't want them to hurt. Didn't want them to feel their pain when they had their own to deal with, but they did. It was inevitable, they'd become like a weaved outer core of veins and couldn't help but shoulder the other's pain with them. They felt everything. They were the other.

She looked in his knight eyes she pinned on his onyx orbs and he seen her with her gladiator eyes. They didn't have to make love to know their care, to hold the other in a dream of what might be. She was his queen, he her king; and they'd been stripped of all armor they'd expertly created from literal blood, sweat and tears over the course of their lifetime, stripped to flesh and organs until only their soul bare naked in their shine. They saw each other raw and shrouded in darkness, seeing a feeble light left from a flame in their souls that the other kindled with their presence.

Satomi's fingers trailed a light pattern on his shoulders, brows creased as she felt he really was extremely tense, "Lay down on your stomach when I get back," Sasuke's muscles tensed in awareness. It sounded as if she were tasting each word, like each syllable were one of her precious sweets. Her voice alone aroused him and though he was confused as to why she made such a request, he was unable to deny her wishes as he willingly did as told.

While Satomi went to the bathroom, he lay his head on his pillow, listening to the familiar sound of Satomi taking part in her nightly routine. His eyes closed as her humming was heard through the door, relaxing him even just a little and Sasuke's world slipped into darkness. Sasuke enjoyed this aspect of being together, knowing that she'd be gone for days at a time, but would always come back to him and find solace in his presence. Her humming, though the same tune, abruptly turned sad and he once again wondered what had occurred, but it was evident she wasn't going to talk about it, not yet. Instead, he took comfort in knowing she was here with him, putting his mind to rest, his other senses nearly disappearing, leaving him with an acute awareness of his body and its feelings. He found it to be deeply meditative.

But when he heard the door to the bathroom open, her soft footsteps unheard as she went back in, his heart began to beat faster when she crawled over him and carefully settled herself atop his waist, the skin of her thighs brushing his own was baby-soft, "Satomi?" He croaked, turning to look at her over his shoulder.

"Hm?" She hummed innocently and her hands began working over Sasuke's muscular back. It was then that he realized she was trying to ease the tension in his body and that she couldn't comprehend the effect she had him.

"Nothing," He sighed, suddenly feeling guilty. Just because they'd done it once didn't mean they'd do it all the time. He was almost ashamed for thinking that was what she'd planned.

While her hands massaged his firm body, she became aware of how his strong muscles felt beneath hers, gulping as butterflies fluttered in her chest and the hair stood on the back of her neck.

Their scents were intoxicating: His outdoorsy, warm musk mixing with her sweet vanilla and mild lavender. They could feel each other's heat where their skin made contact.

His eyes closed and he clenched his jaw to keep from groaning as his mind was enshrouded in pleasure of her soothing touch. He could feel her fingertips as they released the tension in his neck so easily before brushing from his neck and to his shoulders. Sasuke couldn't help but be hyperaware of Satomi's bottom atop him.

As Satomi soothed her hands over Sasuke's muscular body, (bringing him a smooth, calming pleasure that directly contradicted the stimulation that had begun in his loins), she noticed she could smell him. Not cologne. It was simply him and it was more attractive than anything. Satomi was strongly attracted to every part of him and she smiled to herself as she accepted that fact that he could make her melt with just a scent and she let out a quiet snicker.

Sasuke heard it. Mildly raspy from a hint of lust, even her laugh sounded like tasting something delicious.

As she worked his body clothed in nothing but a pair of boxers, she closed her eyes and bit her lip as she savored the feel of him, her hands serving as her eyes. As she worked his lower back, the butts of her palms traced the sinewy figure she drew in her mind. Later, as her thumbs dug into his calves, hamstrings, and inner-thighs, she imagined the pieces as a whole, standing, naked like she'd seen once at the resort, lust filling his dark orbs. She liked what her hands informed.

Meanwhile, the heat Satomi gave off from her body provided a crude type of sonar in his pitch-black world. When she moved her hands above him, he felt gentle waves of warmth . He pictured her hips, her smooth tummy and toned waist above.

And so it went this way for a couple more minutes and Satomi could feel the difference in his body, his muscles relaxing, a tiny sheen of sweat from him holding back his lust. She took great pride in knowing she was the one who made him melt this time and as she worked his upper back she leaned forward, Sasuke able to feel the heat of her as she drew closer and he imagined the breasts that hung just above his spine.

"Are you relaxed yet, Sasu-kun?" she purred. He clenched his jaw once again to keep from groaning at her voice, only able to give a slight nod of his head, "Good. Then should I stop?" His eyes shot open and he shook his head no, "What was that?" She laughed right in his ear before gently nipping the lobe.

This time he couldn't keep the feral growl from escaping him as she made him unravel, "No," He ground out.

"Hmm," Satomi hummed in delight at the sound of him, deciding she wanted to stop and do other things. But first, she wanted a little fun. She ran her hands up his shoulders and, down his biceps, lightly squeezing the glorious muscle there, feeling his glistening skin beneath her touch.

Sasuke's senses were heightened as she gently stroked his muscle, the nape of his neck where his curse mark lay touched with her lips and his hips involuntarily stirred. He closed his eyes, lips parting as she sucked and he succumbed to the sensation, moaning, "Satomi."

Her excitement grew when her name passed his lips in a shuddering breath, "Yes?" She cooed, feigning innocence, now aware of how she awoke parts of him as her lips traced down his back, his body telling her of his unquenched thirst.

His breathing went shallow before her lips, hands, and body pulled away, her warmth gone as she got off him completely and he felt her weight leave the bed. He gave a deep sigh of disappointment, thinking their fun over. As he dug his head in the pillow, he was unaware of Satomi's actions. She wanted Sasuke. The last couple minutes had been more than enough preparation. She was ready, right then, in that moment. And she would not let that moment pass. Satomi stepped out of her shorts and pulled her shirt up, abandoning it god knows where.

She kissed the bottom of his back and his body became alive again, "You didn't think I was done, did you?" She gave a sultry laugh, Sasuke's breath catching in his throat as she stroked his thigh. She slid her body up, pressing her curves and softness against his strong back, him realizing she'd taken off her top layers.

She urged her hips against him and he gasped as she kissed the back of his neck, her hips pushing his growing bulge into the bed, making him rub against the mattress. He'd had enough and grabbed her hand, kissing the tips of her fingers, growling lowly, "Don't tease."

She laughed in his ear, "Then turn over for me, Sasu-kun ."

She moved enough for him to move as told and she and Sasuke noticed it at the same time. Sasuke was fully erect. It lifted the thin fabric of his boxers almost comically like a tent. Satomi had frozen, terribly embarrassed at what she'd done, her cheeks flushing with color as her gaze locked on the bulge reaching for her through the fabric.

Sasuke's eyes shined in amusement at her reaction, but then they narrowed as he sat half up, seeing a fading mark, almost like a burn but not as severe, right over her heart, "Is that what I think it is. . ?"

She looked down, only just remembering she had the mark, "Things in the Leaf got a bit out of hand," She said, planting a delicate kiss on his lips, "It'll heal in a couple days."

Satomi had entrusted him with the secret of her weakness and he knew where that mark upon her breast came from. He also knew there was only one person outside of their room who knew how to use it. At least, that's what they had been led to believe, "Ace?" She watched his eyes fill with hatred, Satomi flinching as a sudden sharp pain shot through her temple.

She abruptly leaned forward and, before he could ask more questions, she pressed into him, planting her mouth on his soft lips and he froze before returning the kiss. He could feel her kiss was deep and urgent before he felt the heat of the body on his thighs, and then her weight as she straddled him. Her hands gripped his shoulders, as her hips ground gently along his full peak. His hands moved of their own accord to envelop her bottom, inducing her to rock to and fro atop him.

"Sasu-kun," She moaned so erotic and slow, an audible groan escaped him and the pain in her temple disappeared at the same moment his mind wavered away from his hate.

He moved back for air with a gasp, "You're trying to distract me," He husked.

"Is it working?" She purred. He felt her hand almost forcibly push on his chest so he now lay on his back. His body went slack in her dominance as her warm breath blew on his neck and lips gently touched the muscles of his chest, hands admiring his hard body lined with the occasional scar against her soft one, creating a lovely contrast.

"For now," He breathed, feeling his length harden further just at the sight of her lips easing down to caress his toned abdomen deliberately slow, "But you're going to explain later."

She smiled as she gently nibbled the v of his abdomen, Sasuke squirming under her as she left a mark, "Or I can just distract you again."

He opened his mouth to argue, but she ran her fingers lightly below, gently applying pressure to his pulsing bulge, "Dammit," He cursed as he lost all will to argue. His muscles contracted and he let out a moan as she rubbed a little harder. Earthy orbs locked with onyx as he lifted his hips to meet her touch, begging for more, but she moved her hand away and he growled in need.

She gave a small laugh before she trailed lower, kissing just above the waistband of his boxers. His eyes watched with animalistic hunger as Satomi took the waistband into her mouth, her hold on his thighs motioning him to assist and he lifted his hips up again, unaware of him licking his lips as she pulled them off with her teeth.

As he was lying there, his manhood high in the air, his breath caught in his throat, realizing that he had just willingly let her dominate him. However pleasure he got from it, he didn't want to give her all the power and she was hungry. He was hungry. He could already tell this time wouldn't be so gentle as the first and he intended on being the dominant one that night.

Satomi admired his length that brought her excitement and shortness of breath. Butterflies found their way from her chest down to the place below her navel, suddenly aware of how little she was wearing. So much skin exposed and her heart raced as he swiftly grabbed her from beneath her underarms and wrapped her in his arms. His warmth enveloped her and her sweat bled into his, his length pressing against her navel as he ran a hand through her hair, lips meeting hers in the middle.

He smirked, feeling her erratic heartbeat drum against his. The first delightful meeting of their mouths was just a flirting of lips before his tongue lightly flicked the edge of her cupid's bow as if asking, " _Do you want me?"_

In silent response, she parted her lips and the the tip of his tongue ran through the slit of her delicious mouth. Touching every part, inside and out, his fingers savored her curves, holding her closer. Rubbing their lips gently back and forth in a lovely rhythm, one of Sasuke's hands tangled into her long waves and held her head closer. She moaned and his kisses became deeper.

Sasuke expertly rolled them over so he was on top, kisses hot and fast. Their hands couldn't rest long in any one place, their want to go further becoming uncontrollable. He trailed kisses of passion all over her face, Satomi a moaning mess beneath him. She gripped his hair and maneuvered him back to her mouth, tongues dancing together, exploring.

She circled his tongue with the tip of hers and he groaned, his hips moving against her panties, her soft moan echoing back to his. She bit underneath his adam's apple, licking with her warm muscle to soothe the harsh bite. His groan echoed back. He sucked on the rise of her breast before placing a tender, comforting kiss atop the spot where her slight burn lay and she pulled his head into her chest. Her moan echoed back.

The two became wild, hungry, eliciting sounds from each other like expert players of the instrument that was the other's body. Kiss. Repeat. Moan. Repeat. Grind. Repeat. Sensations drove their emotions everywhere, hearts beating in sync, should you have the meister ability to seeing souls you'd have seen the flame of their connected souls reaching out, consuming the other in a delightful frenzy. They were wild for each other as they thrust their tongues in and out. Their movements, though frenzied, were rhythmic like a dance that had been written for the two lovers before they even set foot on the earth.

He pulled away in desperate need of air and their heavy pants mingled. Satomi smiled, their eyes shining as she ran a hand over his jawline that had become stronger, admiring how he carried a masculine vigor that she could practically see pulse through him.

As they waited to catch their breath in silence, eyes locked. Satomi moved her hands to his hips and guided him back into her panties. Her eyes screamed with vulnerability, her movement proving she didn't mind giving him the power of dominance, lusted for it even. He seen her acceptance and smirked. She'd willingly given him the control. The new power burned in Sasuke and Satomi seen his lust grow. He wanted her. Badly. Then and there . . . And hard.

Satomi realized then how damp she'd become and his smirk became taunting, teasing and he leaned in next to her ear, "I can smell you," He husked.

Her breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it aside as he moved his tongue over one of her breasts and ground into her soft panties. One hand groped her other breast firmly yet not too rough and she arched closer to his mouth. She heard Sasuke growl and then a loud tearing of fabric followed and she became suddenly aware of how Sasuke's fingers had quite literally torn her panties off. She felt a rush of air on her most sensitive area and then he began to slowly kiss his way down her belly to her pelvis. Her legs parted in glorious surrender for him, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. Not yet.

His mouth explored her inner thighs, licking and kissing and sucking, giving the occasional bite that stung yet was strangely pleasant. His tongue gently traveled from the inside of her right thigh near one side of her womanhood, then above, then to the other side. He let out a warm breath that made her quiver as she watched him. He explored the outside of her delicate, sensitive flower before inhaling through his nose and enjoying her sweet fragrance, loving it so much that he let out a gentle moan. It was a deep, loving hum that vibrated through the bed and seemed to travel mercilessly to the warm, dripping area below her navel.

She watched in anticipation, infuriated at him taking his time until his patience seemed to snap and he roughly grabbed her bottom in both of his strong, calloused hands, "Sasu-kun," She let out a small moan, curling her toes, absolutely positive she was about to die if he didn't touch soon. Then, at long last, he kissed the softest, most sensitive place between her legs, and she cried out in happiness, "Ah! Sasu-kun!"

She abruptly gasped, both hands flying to cover her mouth as her eyes widened in embarrassment, "Don't," He growled, pulling her hands away.

"But they might hear," Satomi started, immediately gasping when he tenderly sucked her bud, making her squirm.

"Who cares?" He rumbled, his low voice so seductive that at that moment, she decided she certainly didn't and gave up on holding her cries back as he tormented her so sweetly.

He went back to gently tickling and rubbing the insides of her thigh with his lips, occasionally getting within an inch or two of her warmth but not touching it another time just yet. Her skin, from head to toe, was flushed and her muscles trembled. He smirked when she whimpered, getting her good and sensitive.

"Please, Sasu-kun. . . please stop teasing. . . " She shamelessly begged between gasps and moans.

He smirked up at her, taking pride in the fact that only he could unravel the put together Mother of the Soul Village to the point of begging so shamelessly. Satomi herself found the unique hold he had on her even more erotic, "You're sure you want me to keep going?"

"Yes!" She nearly screamed it, and he resumed teasing her, lightly brushing her swollen nether lips with the very tips of his fingers. She moaned sharply, and grit her teeth. He could smell the desire on her, and he knew that she was in near agony.

He slowly moved his head to press his mouth against her hot slit for only the second time. His tongue slid out of his mouth and slowly caressed the whole length of her. Satomi shuddered, running her hand through his soft hair, gripping it tightly. Her mouth was open, but not a sound came out. He moved up and kissed her, letting her taste her own juices on his lips. She giggled the moment she tasted herself and he felt himself chuckling, knowing why. Because Satomi Hayashi, who was practically addicted to sugar, tasted delightfully sweet.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him. Without breaking the kiss, one elbow held him from resting his weight on her while his free hand gently parted her lips with his fingers, massaging her wetness with his thumb. She whimpered against his mouth as he eased the tip of his first finger inside of her and then slid in another. He writhed his fingers inside her warmth, feeling every inch of her incredibly tight core. All the while he kissed and nibbled gently on her swollen lips, enjoying the taste of her.

"Ah. . . yes, Sasu-kun, yes. . . You're so good. . . keep doing that. . . ." Satomi moaned between kisses and twitched below him, her hands moving to grip the sheets as Sasuke moved back down, bracing herself. Her legs were shaking as her moans rapidly turned to gasps and screams.

He pressed his face into Satomi's lower heat and began to lick her sweet bud while thrusting his two fingers in and out of her. He never expected her to respond so quickly, and within seconds he tenderly slipped his free hand into one of her own, their fingers interlocked in the intense, intimate moment as she yelled and shook with her release. Her body convulsed and Sasuke felt his heart pulse harder while the blood flowed to his loins.

Satomi's body relaxed as she went slack on the bed as he desperately lapped up all her sweet juices, not wanting to waste any of it. Satomi lay panting for several seconds before finally mustering up the energy to smile at him. His breath quickened and as much as he wanted to get another taste of her sweet flower, he couldn't hold back anymore. He left her womanhood long enough to crawl atop her, moving his hips to direct his length. He was smooth, and firm, and throbbing. With gazes intimately locked and breaths catching, he gave a small roll of his hips and he entered her.

They moaned in unison as her warm inner muscles clasped tightly around his large length. He smiled as she clawed at his back, begging for more and he pushed in further, filling her, touching the core of her desire. He pumped firmly, but slow, his pubic bone stimulating her bud until till she thought she'd erupt in fire and his length pierced the need she had as his sculpted body hovered above her, his hot breath brushing her neck.

"Ah!" She moaned, meeting his thrusts as their movements grew hurried, "Don't stop, Sasu-kun!" She pleaded even though he had no intention to.

They entered a dance of ancient rhythm, hips grinding and gyrating. They danced to the other's whim, Satomi laid back as she gave all of her, legs wrapping around him, drawing him closer. He danced like a beast, feeling the animalistic rhythm, the sensual beat.

"Ungh, Satomi!" He growled, guttural and savage. Like a beast in her cage of passion.

"Oh! . . . Sasu-kun!" She sang for him that song of ancient language.

 _More_. She beckoned.

His frenzied kisses consumed her breast that ached in desire.

 _Harder_. He became.

Torrid fingers teased her dampened flesh as he kissed and nibbled her sweet lips. He moved against her succulent hips, extracting a lovely essence from her, moist and hot. With every thrust, he brought from her gleeful cries, sweat dripping from his forehead and onto her conquered skin.

 _Faster_. Their thrusts picked up.

Her thighs quivered around him, their excitement building at her surrender as Sasuke took the rare opportunity of dominating the strong willed young woman.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She chanted, his back drawing a little blood as her nails dug into it. He groaned in pleasure instead of pain as his length found the knot of frustration so deep in her.

"Satomi! Oh, god!" He growled. Scented vanilla filled his lungs and he was driven to crush those sultry pouting lips, his hands worshipping her body, not overlooking an inch.

Hot, sweaty bodies slapped against each other in wild loving. Breathless pants were released into the hot room's air, the covers beneath them teased their slick skin. They writhed and cried out words uncontrollably. Shouting. Moaning. Bed squeaking. The headboard was banging, loud and steady, like a big bass drummer keeping time to the sound of their frenzied desire.

"Ah. . .Oh. . .Ooh. . .Uh-huh. . .Mmm. . .Uhm. . .Mhm. . .Uh-huh. . .Uh-huh. . .Aaah. . .Aaah. . .Aaah. . .Aaah. . . " Their breathless groans and moans mixed into one to create that ancient song.

And then they felt a lovely burn deep below. They were pulling and joining as the fire in them burned and sparked. Clasping, sweating, Satomi's warm, inner tissues awoke, her fingers tightening on his soft hair creating a pleasurable ache. Their pores collided with desire as he stretched her tightness that clenched around him.

"Sasu-kun," She whimpered, "I. . ."

"I know," He husked, "Ungh!"

"Ah!"

They found unity in both lips and their configuration of hips sent them over the edge, causing Sasuke to erupt so violently around her clenching walls and she tasted his passion. He watched her as they slowly came down from their peak and erotic pictures came alive: Pictures as he made love to her. Forever. Every night. For the rest of their lives. Together as one.

A small tingle was felt below as he finished spilling his seed and they smiled as Sasuke slowly withdrew. He opened his mouth to say something when they heard a sudden loud knocking upon the door.

"Sasuke, open up!" They heard a voice, "We heard yelling, is everything okay in there?!"

Satomi seen the mischievous glint in his eye as she sat up against the headboard and he wrapped her in a sheet. Swiftly pulling on his boxers, he stumbled nearly naked to the door.

Smirking victoriously, he opened the door wide, "What?" He asked.

"We heard screaming," Orochimaru said, he and Kabuto looking over his shoulder, their eyes instantly widening.

Smiling sheepishly, Satomi waved from beneath the sheets. As they looked the couple over, Orochimaru shook his head while Kabuto stammered apologies and they quickly left. Sasuke locked the door, returning to her side and they laughed like kids as they wriggled together. They lay serenely in the afterglow, the sweat of passion still upon their skin. Their tousled hair framed peaceful faces, the red glow of cheeks still visible.

"Wow," Satomi giggled, unable to say much else. Sasuke chuckled, stealing a kiss as her eyes rested, mouth open slightly as she caught her breath. His hand slipped below her, touching, teasing, and she trembled as he slowly undressed her mind.

"Round 2?" He husked with a devilish grin.

She opened one eye and wrapped her arms around him, melting his heart of stone, "Maybe," She teased, "Just let me rest for a bit."

He smiled and held her tight. They could hear their breathing in their ear and closed their eyes. But they didn't need a 'round 2', they didn't need anymore than what they had as they cuddled close and softly kissed. All they needed was in their arms, drowning in the essence that was the other: The warmth of the scent in their soft hair, the rare playfulness in their eyes, the way her nose tickled his cheek and how he chuckled as his body went weak at her touch, the way he nibbled at her ear and whispered words that sent her heart a flutter, drawing her nearer.

Perhaps he wouldn't use her as a tool like Ace had done to Emiko, but he wasn't giving up on his revenge either. He snuggled closer, snoring lightly and she smiled as she held him tight. Placing a small kiss on his temple, she whispered, "I'll set you free."

She was determined. No force on earth could make her stop from saving Sasuke's soul from bearing such a burden of hatred. She dug her head in the crook of his neck, the rhythm of their hearts soothing her in the dark. The rest of the world was gone and there was peace.


	4. Possession

**Possesion**

 _Shorter and not as much emotion in this one than my others; it sort of just focuses on the physical pleasure. Still, comment and favorite please and . . . Enjoy ~_

After an intense training session with Akira and the other two winged individuals, Satomi wanted nothing more than to take a shower and look over some paperwork she'd brought with her so her body could relax. She'd left the twins to continue training and was on her way to the hideout, humming to the bird on her finger. She was always awed by animals' comfort with her, but her awe was forgotten by Sasuke himself when she seen he, Kabuto, and Orochimaru approach the hideout at the same time. He was in his usual attire, but had abandoned his shirt in training. At least, that's what she assumed from the fine layer of sweat on him.

His chest was toned and powerful. With his shirt's collar gone, the definition in his neck was clearly visible. His arms. . . Satomi bit her lip as she physically devoured his arms. His biceps were precisely cut and his forearms coursed with thin veins that pulsed with strength. She could just imagine being held within them.

 _Goodness_. She couldn't believe she had been with this young man intimately.

And he was glaring at her. . .

Leaving the other two to go inside, he moved towards her, the bird flying away. One of his fingertips poked her bare midriff, sending goosebumps racing over her skin. They were both surprised when she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down for a quick, playful kiss.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He breathed, eyes dilated as he tried to hold back his gradually rising lust.

"Clothes."

"You look naked," He stated bluntly, unable to hide the thick undertone of desire in his low voice.

She didn't know what came over her. Maybe she needed a release from the stress of everything going on, maybe a distraction, or it could be as simple as the way he currently looked at her. She didn't know. All she knew was that she had to have him. Her lips quirked up at the corners and she got on tiptoe, nipping his earlobe lightly, "I thought you liked me that way" She whispered as seductively as she could.

Sasuke's breath caught and he was secretly pleased with her attire. She wore nothing but wrappings around her chest and spandex shorts that sent his hormones raging. He knew she sometimes wore little during training since it did get rather hot and uncomfortably sweaty, but that wasn't what bothered him.

" _In private_ ," His possessive growl made a warmth spread throughout her body and she felt his heart beat quicker as she licked the length of his ear, "Dammit," He rasped, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to not take you right now?"

"I need to be taken," She purred.

"Kami, Satomi," His breath caught.

"Please," She pleaded as she kissed his jaw.

With a guttural growl, he grabbed her hand and led her inside the hideout, leading her along hallways until they got to their secluded bedroom. The moment he locked the door behind them, he kicked off his sandals while he pushed her against the wall and their mouths clung together as if nothing else in the world existed. She wound her hand around the nape of his neck. Her fingers spreading through his hair, his pleasure surging downwards, her simple touches as powerful as if she had grasped his manhood.

He slid his tongue inside her parted lips and she sucked on his warm muscle, abruptly and unbelievably shocking. And he loved it. He withdrew, a slow slide against her warm mouth then thrust into her again, teasing the roof of her caverns and claimed the strangled moans that emanated from her. She dug her fingernails into his scalp, primitive and wild with want. His hand closed over the mound of her breast, filling his palm. With a primal growl, he rubbed the tips of his fingers over where he knew the nub would be. Back and forth. Increasing the pressure. She squirmed against him, her muffled moans escaping as her hips rubbed against his need.

They needed to lay down. Rip off their clothes. Explore each other's writhing bodies. The exhilarating pictures of the other laying naked on their shared bed haunted their minds. The taste of each other slid into their senses, exhilarating and sensual. The tips of their tongues touched, clinging to the other in the most erotic of ways.

When Sasuke pulled back for breath, he didn't know when or how she managed to do it without his noticing, but all he wore was his boxers, "You're still dressed," He rasped before attacking her clothes. He took a kunai from the dresser beside them and carefully yet swiftly cut her wrappings. Her bottoms were wrestled down and she kicked off her shoes in such a hurry that she lost her balance and fell on the bed. She barely caught her breath before he was on her.

They rolled across the mattress in a tangle, every touch leaving trails of fire behind. Sasuke moved back to look at her and admired the young woman beneath him, "God, you're stunning," He whispered before kissing her. Her breath hitched as she kissed back, feeling her eyes water. She'd never had a desire to be beautiful, not until she met Sasuke and only for him. These rare words uttered, or any words of endearment from him really, sent her heart in a crazy flutter.

He tenderly cupped one of her breasts in his hand and took her bud into his mouth. She cried out against the blissful heat of every movement of his tongue, her core tightening with every soft suck. Her hands were greedy as they pulled off his boxers and swept over his sweat damp skin, stroking and kneading spots she knew made him growl and moan. She scissored her legs with his and managed to roll them so she was on top, her hair creating a curtain around them as she smiled down at him, "It is my turn this time."

She kissed him deeply, tongue claiming his mouth in that special way of hers. Everything about the other excited them. From the way they looked and felt in their hands, to the way they watched and touched each other, their greed and silent demands made on their bodies, the way they pleasured the other and pleasured in return.

She ran her hands through the wet silk of his hair, her own long feather soft strands teasing his tough chest. The feel of her soft curves atop his hard muscles made them more than needy. Her lips moved from his cheek to throat and his hands caressed the length of her torso, from breast hip.

"I do not think I will ever get enough of you," She cooed, lips bringing his body to life.

"You haven't had very much yet," He teased, his voice husky with pleasure.

"Hmm, then let us change that," Nibbling and licking across his strong shoulder, she slid to his adam's apple and caught some skin in her teeth. She tugged lightly and the small pain had his back arching and a low rumble came from deep within his chest. She soothed the sting with a soft suck, kissing her way down his chest and to his abs before she rimmed his navel with the tip of her tongue. He tried pulling her back up to claim her mouth, but she gripped his wrists and pinned them to his sides.

She slid dangerously low until he tensed, realizing where she was headed. "Satomi. . ." He rasped.

She ran a tentative nail over his hardened length and he flushed with sudden embarrassment. He struggled against her hold, but he seen she used her wavelength to hold him down, nipping his inner thigh with her teeth, "Stop," She whispered.

"You don't need to if you don't want to," His voice was broken as a violent shiver of arousal rushed through him and he grew harder. He wanted her to so badly, but it felt different than when he did it to her. He felt as if he'd dirty her somehow.

Her steady gaze stilled his movements, "Do you think I feel differently about your body than you do mine?" She asked, too innocently in the situation they were in, "I want all of you, Sasu-kun."

He licked his dry lips, desire mercilessly flooding his veins like hot fire that he couldn't form a single word. Seeing him give in, she tenderly slid her fingers along the length of him and guided him toward her. And there was the crown of him. She leaned over and swirled her tongue just over the tip. She tasted the wonderful salty essence that had escaped and he groaned.

"Satomi," he murmured, saying her name in the such a way that she almost gave up and just let him have her then. She sighed softly in content, letting him know this was what she wanted. While she continued to run her tongue up and down the velvety length, she used her fingers to savor the size of him, stroking his pulsing hardness. After his next groan sounded even more throaty, she began to stroke him with more firmness, careful not to hurt him. She placed her other hand on his hip and bent over to take his crown in her mouth. His hips flexed and his hands involuntarily tangled in her long hair so that he instinctively pushed into her.

A moment more and her mouth was full of him. He began to instinctively thrust in and out of her. She was new at this, so she choked a little at first, but gradually got the hang of it and sucked as he drew back then swirled her tongue as he pushed back in. She moaned, aching deep and wanting his lovely manhood inside her, yet not wanting to lose the feel of him in her mouth. She wanted Sasuke to fill her the way a man could.

She squeezed his hip and sucked just a little harder until his body grew still and he moaned. His hips churned restlessly as she worked him with both her hand and mouth. As the velvet softness of her mouth quickened around him, he pressed the back of his head hard into the pillow, "S-Satomi," he croaked, vision blurry as he felt the inevitable approach.

She moaned around him and that was all he needed to writhe underneath her as his climax ripped through him. His body tensed violently and his limbs shook as he released into her. Her mouth pulled him in deeper, taking as much as she could of his essence, her moans against his swollen length making his climax roll on and on.

His body finally slackened and she tenderly let go of her hold on his manhood, moving back up to his chest, both their breathing heavy from the draining act. In a distant corner of his dazed mind, he was aware of her planting the gentlest of kisses on his chest. He opened his closed eyes and his gaze fixed on her. Her earthy orbs were dark and dilated and he knew she had tested her limits of control.

Chuckling, he rolled them over with ease, her giggle mixing with his laughter as she felt the obvious hardness above her gradually come alive again. She clung to him, kissing his neck, sending shivers of pleasure through his body. She eased her legs open and his right hand ran over her left thigh. His hardened length stirred at her want and he slowly entered her damp warmth.

"Sasu-kun," She tried to scorn him for taking his time, but it came out as a desperate moan instead.

Chuckling, in one quick movement, he plunged the rest of him downwards deep inside her. They both yelled out. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and pulled him down by the neck to kiss him. Their tongues met and played as he thrust his manhood inside her. He moaned in her mouth and she clenched her inner walls tightly around him, again and again.

He broke from her kiss and took the tip of one mound in his mouth, sucking it and flicking his tongue around in a circular motion. She thrashed in pleasure, her back arching. He moved to her other mound, taking her erect bud in his mouth and sucking. Her body heaved and her back arched higher. Her womanhood contracted around his length, indicating she approved and appreciated his attention to her soft breasts, as he kept up slowly thrusting into her.

"Mmmmm." She moaned in delight, eyes glazed as she was overwhelmed with bliss.

As he was about to kiss her again, the next thing he knew he was on his back, his length stuck up in the air. The young beauty lowered herself on him. In one slow, sensual movement she slowly impaled herself with his lovely manhood. They both gasped as he filled her deep. The connection was so intense. Mentally. Physically. Emotionally. He'd never felt so. . .taken. Possessed.

He wouldn't have thought he could bear to be so restrained, not with his pride, but Satomi's total domination of his body heightened his desire to an outrageous level. Her feet on either side of his waist and hands on his chest, he lay there in awe as she slowly raised herself off him and filled herself with his firm length. He could feel her core spasming, gripping her hips as he willed himself to remain still.

 _She_ was taking _him_. He was powerless. He clenched his teeth and watched as she increased her pace. Her body moved up and down, faster and faster. Her full mounds bouncing with each downwards thrust. Her eyes were closed now as she bit her lip to keep back her soft moans. She seemed to be in some kind of trance. Satomi clenched around him, relishing the feeling of him inside her, filling her. She pressed her hands harder into his chest, nails lightly scraping, and then he seemed to suddenly lose all control.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise as he sat up and tightly gripped her hips, driving himself up into her with intense force. She cried out as he held her down on his length, all chances of demonstrating any self control forever lost.

Her fingers squeezed his biceps as she moved atop him. She felt the anticipation build as their dark orbs locked in intimate passion, lips mere centimeters away, their breath intermingling, "Faster," She ordered, daring with her eyes.

His entire body hardened, the muscles in his chest and arms involuntarily flexed as he ground up again, following her plea. She cried out in pleasure and he let out a low, primitive growl at how deep he was, "Kami, Satomi. . .You feel so good."

His hands moved to firmly grip her bottom and she gasped as he assisted her, his hips thrusting up as hers rolled on top of him. Pleasure ripped through them with every hot drive of his manhood into her hot core.

"Sasu-kun," She let out a cry before she buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms tightly around him as he plunged hard and fast, both gasping broken words and their names until they were raw with passion. They met the other's pace with equal enthusiasm, focused on all of each other.

Satomi swiveled her hips to stroke pleasure through her core that gripped him so beautifully he nearly forgot his name. She made a small, helpless sound of need and he slanted his mouth over hers. He was desperate for her, his small nails digging into her rolling hips as he rocked his length upwards into her tight walls. They were dripping in sweat, skin hot and slicked together, chests heaving for air.

Her body stiffened and started shaking so he had to hold her tighter as she shook, "Sasu-kun, I. . . I - Ah!" She gasped.

Her cries drove him insane. He thrusted up into her with new vigor as her rolling of her hips became frantic. She scrambled at him for support and, as always, he was there to pull her right back to him when she needed him, holding her spasming body tightly. He pounded into her with relentless passion, his hands holding her against him as she lightly tugged his hair, claiming his mouth. As pleasure brewed like a storm inside them, everything clenched and tightened, squeezing. He cursed as she cried his name in his ear, thrusting up so his length hit that spot that ached for him over and over until she was quivering atop him.

"S-Sasu. . . Ah, Sasu-kun!" She neared her climax in a rush that had her crying out his name against his mouth. His pleasure magnified as her arms confined his body. He threw his head back, shuddering.

"Satomi!" He clasped his arms tighter around her, hips pumping. Eyes sparkling in happiness, her soft hair fell onto their sweat slicked skin, warm brown cascading over them like a cage of passion, wrapping him up in her web of care.

They became wild. Breath grazing against their possessive lips. The tips of their tongues explored, stirring their inner fires to new heights. Bodies trembled wildly as they coaxed forth eruption. Hips thrusted quickly, nerves brought to life as they became one. The sound of their lovemaking filled the room. Her moaning, the thump of the bed against the wall, his deep guttural growls as he slammed into her warmth, the slapping of skin.

They climaxed. Hard. Loud. An intense pleasure tearing through their bodies. Her contraction sent him into a state of pure ecstasy. He exploded with a loud grunt and she gasped as she felt him releasing his warm essence deep inside her. This sent her over the edge and she cried out, her body shuddering uncontrollably.

Their hips rolled until he felt empty and she had drained him dry, slowly coming down from their intimate high.

They had no idea how long they stayed like that, Satomi still atop him as they stayed connected, arms embracing the other. Their mouths soothed and trailed gentle kisses upon shoulders and throats to calm their racing hearts as they caught much needed breath; their entire bodies tingling and pulsing in the afterglow.

"You'll kill me," Sasuke suddenly breathed, lips brushing over hers as he spoke, "One of these days we're going to end up going until we die."

She snickered, holding him closer, "It is not like it is a bad way to go."

Lifting his head, he smirked as he he nuzzled her nose, "I'm hungry. We should eat and do it again."

Her brows lifted and she seen his lips curve up higher, "You can do it again?" She smiled.

"All day," He chuckled, rolling his hips up and she could feel he was semi hard.

"You're a machine," She told him, her tone light, "Or a god."

"It's you're fault," He kissed her gently. She rolled her eyes, laughing and got off him, "We can shower and then eat our food outside. . ?" He trailed off when he noticed her abruptly blushing as she sat on the edge of the bed, a look of horror on her face, "Satomi?"

He touched her arm and she looked away, almost ashamed, "I don't think I can walk," She mumbled, turning crimson.

The flash of his grin as he took her in his arms stopped her heart for a minute, "Glad I'm not the only one."

"You look perfectly fine," She scoffed in disbelief, fighting her blush.

"I feel great," He brushed her hair off her forehead. His face was so soft towards her, his smile warmly affectionate. She thought she saw that emotion she refused to place a word upon in his eyes and the possibility made her throat close. It scared her, but she smiled for his sake.

"Shower with me," She ran a hand down one of his arms. He grinned and next thing she knew she was flung over his shoulder, their carefree laughter following them into the bathroom.

Forever, would they be willing to offer their possession. To allow the other to hold, restrain, entice, control so long as the power they offered was used with care in their hearts. . .


	5. Temporary Resonance

**Temporary Resonance**

Her short kimono-like dress already abandoned, Sasuke's eyes took in the sight of the moonlight slanting through the inn room's window, playing on Satomi's curves. He stroked her long hair, pulling it back like a curtain. When her lips curved up at his softness, she interlaced her fingers through his and drew him closer to her. _Lay back. Relax._ He wordlessly said as he guided them down to the futon.

For a second, as they lay beside each other, they didn't move. Just reveled in the entirety of the other's presence.

At the intensity of his gaze, chills raked over Satomi's skin and her body shivered.

"Are you cold?" Sasuke asked, his tone having an underlay of worry. Now that he payed more attention, the window to the room was open a bit wider than just a crack, the thin curtains fluttering ever so slightly as the bright moon casted the room in generous light.

"A little," She spoke the truth, the room was a bit chilly, but it was bearable. To be honest, she simply wished to be closer to him.

He pulled the covers over them and wrapped her up in his strong arms, hooking his chin over her shoulder. One arm encircled her waist while the other tangled into the thick cloud of brown waves that fell to her hips, holding her to his chest, "Better?" He husked near her ear, his nose skimming down her neck. Chills shot across her flesh and her breath hitched. Nestled in his arms was her favorite place. She was helpless and couldn't do much but nod and sink further into his protective embrace.

The citizens of the town they temporarily resided in had already fallen victim to sleep or soon would, the night air becoming progressively subdued. A deep comfort rippled through the town, tranquility and peace and calm. Despite the fact that they'd continue their search for Itachi tomorrow, the couple found solace in their moment together, not needing to hide from the rest of Team Hebi.

Sasuke nuzzled his nose deeper into her neck, the hand around her waist moving to trace his thumb in delicate circles over her exposed belly. Sasuke's long bangs brushed along her cheek, tickling her skin. She turned toward it, overcome with his light musk that reminded her of the outdoors, clouding her senses with the intensity of the man and she wanted him. And, oh, how he wanted her.

His lips roamed to her shoulder, leaving a blazing trail as he dragged their tender softness across her bare skin. His hand tangled in her hair held her closer as her own lips left a whisper of a kiss atop his curse mark, fingers clutching at his yukata. His other hand languidly slid up her torso. She trembled as he drew it over her chest wrappings, over the center of her breasts. He held it there, his heart swelling in admiration for the woman as he felt her own heart beating countless emotions against his palm.

Sasuke's mouth parted against her jaw. She whimpered at his slow torture. She just needed to see him; to make sense of what was happening. She turned her head and pulled back a bit at the same moment he had. His expression was intensely primal, yet still somehow gentle as his frantic obsidian orbs darted across every inch of her face. With a trembling hand, she reached out and slipped her hand into the top of of his yukata. She tentatively pushed it aside to reveal his chest, Satomi seeing he must have taken his bandages off earlier. The gentleness of her touch made his heart flutter in the most satisfying of ways.

He was a warrior and she respected him for it. However violent and dangerous this vengeful shinobi could be, she knew he was just broken, in need of someone who didn't try to fix him but help him heal those wounds scarred into his soul. Her gaze devoured him. Savored him. Appreciated him. Her earthy orbs slid respectfully over both the hard muscles and the occasional, raised scar that made him what he was - hers; just as much as her scars made her into his.

She let her eyes be completely absorbed in the sight of him, rising to explore the hard planes of his chest, strong and defined. Her fingers swept up his torso and he inhaled sharply through his nose. The pads of her fingers left touches as gentle as a feather as they registered the change in texture from the satin of his skin to the puckering nubs and then the almost leathery feel of the small scars that eventually marked every hardworking ninja. Satomi leaned forward to worship those scars in careful open mouthed kisses. Her tongue flowed over them like a slow river along his chest, where she gently sucked. He gasped, tenderly cupping the back of her head and holding her there. She didn't mind and, continuing her own slow torture, their hearts beat in anticipation.

His fingertips moved to flit over her shoulders, then down her spine, igniting her internal furnace. He held the rest of him still for the sake of her exploration, but she felt what his patience cost him in the tight coil of his muscles. Satomi glanced up and seen his stillness was a painful facade. He watched her like prey, lips pressed as he tried to restrain himself, his onyx orbs eyes blazing with a mix of emotion and lust. He was waiting for her to finish. He was waiting for her approval to advance.

Her hand skimmed over his chest and up the side of his neck, running her fingers through the strange softness of his spiked hair. Eyes drooping closed, he snatched the hand by the wrist and pressed a light kiss to the sensitive skin underneath, "Satomi," He mumbled, almost pained.

Electricity shot up her spine, "I missed this," She forced out, the words shaky, "Us."

He grabbed both sides of her face, bringing them nose to nose, "If there was a chance . . . If, somehow, we didn't have these things keeping us apart, would you stay with me?"

Her steady brown eyes shimmered with emotion as she fixed him in an intense stare, a small smile gracing her lips, "Of course."

Sasuke looked down into the earthy orbs that kept him grounded, elation flying through his body, as did a calm. This was where he wanted to be. This was what he wanted. He threaded his fingers in her hair and she could feel the tension running through his corded muscle as he held her only a mere inch from his face. His obsidian orbs flickered to her already slightly parted lips, "Satomi?" He murmured again, this time a question.

In silent answer, she leaned forward and captured his bottom lip between both of hers. All that soft fullness closed over his, the sweet assault of gentle tugs and pulls of her mouth. She kept it slow, but consumed with emotion that seemed to crawl its way straight through his soul.

Succumbing to his pent up desire, he let out a low growl, his lips pushing back, brushing hers, wanting more. His hungry hands cupped her neck before he trailed them over her shoulders, his thumbs brushing the sides of her shapely mounds, then down to her waist. With their slow worship of the other, the flames were lit to new heights, licking and jumping as they smoldered each other. They never wanted it to end. And, almost a contradiction between the intensity brewing between them, the kiss maintained its gentleness.

Aware fingers slightly dug into Satomi's sides when she pressed closer, needing to feel more of him, wanting to feel all of him. His tongue brushed over her cupid's bow and she allowed his tongue to slip past her lips in a controlled chaos that could very well be her undoing.

"Sasu-kun," She breathed. He involuntarily burrowed his fingers a bit deeper at the sound of her shaky voice. There was no mistaking their blatant want. Every inch of their bodies was straining. Desperate.

Her fingers skimmed down his hard abdomen, the yukata slipping the rest of the way open to reveal he only wore a pair of boxers under, "I do not want to hurt you," She whispered, reminded that one of the main reasons they'd made this stop was so Sasuke could recover from the fight with Deidara.

"I heal faster now. You won't," He assured, pulling the yukata the rest of the way off. His voice like gravel, husky with lust, Satomi couldn't help herself as her hand slipped the rest of the way down. Sasuke's breath caught in pleasant surprise when her fingers just grazed the ever growing hardness beneath his boxers. He felt her lips curve against his at her response, her gentle squeeze stopping him cold, "S-Satomi," He groaned, his head digging into her neck.

Her desire grew inside her to where she almost wanted to just give in, let him have her. Almost. Stopping now would mean a loss of far too much pleasure. She reached into his boxers and touched skin. That did it. He involuntarily pulled back from her kiss, eliciting a shaky sigh before he grumbled a low curse. She ran gentle fingers teasingly over what was still hidden from her and tucked her hands into this waistband.

"Off," She gently ordered. He didn't argue and his boxers were quickly abandoned. Fascinated by the feel of the satin skin, she fondled him.

Massaging and rubbing him in such a way that he felt him come undone, putty in her tender touch. Satomi moved to straddle him, but took her time, made him suffer as she slowly kissed a blazing trail down his stomach flicking over his naval. Her hands worked his thighs and Sasuke gasped when she dipped and ever so gently nibbled the underside of his jewels (this make me laugh so much XD) , "Ungh. Kami, that feels good," He spoke a string of broken words through his teeth.

His hips arched when she moved to the base. He gripped the sheet in both hands, the blood mercilessly pulsing below as she nipped, kissed, and sucked her way up his length. The anticipation of her warm, wet mouth had his length jerking with need. She lifted up and rimmed his crown first with her tongue, eliciting a feral groan from his lips. She didn't suck right away. Instead she merely plucked at him with her soft succulent lips, then swept her tongue over the length. She even gave the smallest of blows until he was mad with desire.

Finally, she welcomed him in her mouth fully and began to suck, a series of grunts escaping him. Satomi had forgotten how much she treasured this mouthwatering delight and realized how much she missed it. Then remembered how good Sasuke claimed her to be after more than their fair share of very awkward tests. Very slowly, Satomi swirled her tongue around his stiffness as she made her way back to the top, down, then back up again.

Sasuke gasped before he heard Satomi unknowingly moan and was reminded that - just as he enjoyed pleasing her in such a way - she took immense pleasure from the act as well. In his position, with Satomi's hands and mouth stimulating him beyond all concentration, Sasuke could barely utter a proper word.

Satomi, on the other hand, had full control of the situation. She expertly increased the intensity of her sucking until Sasuke was moaning louder. Just when she could feel him nearly reach his peak, she would slow just enough to prolong the sensation.

Sasuke thought he'd lose his mind. Satomi had first started out awkward, but had become an expert at this over their time experimenting. After nearing his peak three times, each time stopped by Satomi's expert abilities, Sasuke knew he had to have his release the next time. He just had to. As Satomi increased the intensity again, Sasuke's head dug back into the pillow, all his energy and concentration was on his nearing peak and trying to keep his moans to a low volume.

"Satomi. . . don't stop," He managed to force out between slightly parted lips, "Please, ungh," He moaned then gasped when Satomi granted his wish, increasing the intensity more than Sasuke thought possible. Barely able to mutter words, he spoke between grunts and gasps, "I can't stop . . . Satomi, I'm . . . . I-I'm going to . . ."

He couldn't stop what was coming and Satomi didn't want him to. With her mouth, she pulled and squeezed his length until, at last, his seed spilled down her throat. His heart pounded erratically, he was searching for air, and only one drawn out growl of satisfaction came from deep within him. Satomi held him firmly in her hold until he had been completely relieved, going slack against the sheets as he caught his breath.

Satomi raised herself over him until they were face to face, a lazy smile spreading across Sasuke's face when their eyes locked. Satomi returned it and lightly kissed his lips, but what she hadn't expected was for Sasuke to recover so fast and move as quick as he did when he rose up and swiftly flipped her onto her back. Her head landed on the pillow with a soft thud that made her let out a small giggle of surprise.

He chuckled in return and descended as he claimed her mouth. Her hands reached up to bring him closer, fingers sending a shiver down his spine when they grazed his neck. Sasuke moved one hand to run over the soft skin of her stomach and up until it abruptly stopped at her chest wrappings. And then he felt as if he'd been claimed entirely as he realized one terrible fact. He was nude and she. . . "Why are you still dressed?" He grumbled. She just flashed a mischievous smile and he went to her collar bone, placing kisses there before trailing down to her covered chest, "Take care of this," It was his turn to be demanding as he pulled on the end of her chest wrappings. She did as told as he hooked his fingers into both her shorts and panties. He slowly pulled them off, sliding them down her smooth legs.

The moment they lay bare together, Sasuke's intake of breath was almost a slow hiss as his gaze floated over her exposed mounds. Her firm, soft mounds lay bare for him. Full, high, and round, they were topped with the cutest shade that surrounded raised buds that reached for him as a flower would its sun. And, with a grunt he fell on her chest, taking one of those pretty buds in his mouth. She gasped at the thrill of desire shooting straight through her middle, directly to her core. She ran her fingers through his hair arching her back, letting out a small cry as he moved to give her other mound attention. A soft groan escaped him when she trailed her fingers over his shoulders as Satomi gasped and squirmed, giving a small whimper when he moved from her mounds and went lower still.

She sucked in a breath of air at the first contact of his tongue to her abdomen. He licked and stroked, using his mouth and hands with teasing, featherlight touches. Her head grew dizzy with desire as she shifted beneath him, anxious for what was to come.

"Are you sure you will not get hurt?" She whispered, some remnant of her brain still putting his well being before her own pleasure.

"Yes, Satomi," His husked voice nearly caressed her name as he hooked one leg over his shoulder, Satomi gulping, eyes wide, "Relax. I'm fine. And good," His tongue teased the inside of her thigh as he hooked the other one over his other shoulder as well, " _Really_ good. But you already know that, don't you?"

Her head dropped back into the pillow with a small moan as she lifted her hips to meet his descending mouth and she knew he wasn't talking about his health. And, Kami, was he right. His strong hands that stroked the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, moving closer to her warm need. His lips that placed scandalous kisses just above her pulsing womanhood. His teeth that nibbled. His tongue that soothed his bites. His touch was magic. His mouth was heaven. Yes, she agreed, he was good. But she already knew that.

A gasp escaped her as she glanced down, aroused by the picture he made. His dark hair contrasted with the lightly tanned skin of her thighs. His long, porcelain fingers separated her lower lips. His mouth lowered, her eyes fluttered shut and she arched at the first contact.

"Mmm, Sasu-kun," She hummed, biting her lip to keep her cries to a minimum. After all, they were in an inn and not Orochimaru's Hideout where the sannin learned to give them nearly a hallway of empty rooms around them after regretfully overhearing.

His tongue swirled and he sucked. The tension built up inside her, jumping and climbing in frantic want. She lifted her hips and he clasped her bottom, bringing her to him. And then he took his time, easing two fingers inside, her body arching as she murmured his name. He moved slowly at first, but he gradually increased the speed, loving the sight of her coming undone. Her hips reacted by rocking in a steady motion and her hands drove into his hair, lightly tugging. His groan sent vibrations through his mouth and she gasped as he suckled faster. Her soft cries had his youthful manhood already stiff and begging for more attention, but he couldn't take her completely. Not yet.

He moved his entire hand so his fingers moved in quick thrusts. She panted now, her hands moving from his head so one tangled in her thick hair and the other flew over her mouth to muffle her cries. Sasuke's chest warmed at the sight at her body's state of beautiful tension.

"Sasu-kun," She breathed, wanting release, "Please."

She was lucky Sasuke didn't have her patience. He let out an aroused groan as he increased the intensity of both mouth and fingers. And, just like that, she cried out long and what would have been loud if she hadn't muffled the noise with her hand. Sharp threads of tension pulled unbelievably tight within her. The threads became taut, nearly to the point of breaking completely. And still he kissed and sucked and caressed. The threads vibrated and hummed as nerves fired all at once. Bliss. The following contractions surged forward with her muffled cries, her body writhing. His fingers still delved inside her, prolonging the waves of pleasure until they gradually retreated like the waves of water moving away land, leaving her body relaxed and sated as Sasuke personally cleaned her up the best he could.

But he didn't stop. He couldn't. As Satomi was addicted to sweets, he couldn't get enough of her sweet juices only he brought forth. He wanted more, "Sasu-kun," She breathed, as he continued to kiss and lick and stroke. She felt her core grow hot with anticipation all over again. Feeling herself almost give in, she quickly dug her hands in his hair and lightly tugged his head away, forcing him to look back at her, "No more, Sasu-kun."

"Once more," He argued, descending.

She moaned as he kissed her sweet flower, but her eyes snapped open pulling him away, "No more, Sasu-kun," She chided again. She swore this stubborn young man was like a selfish child sometimes.

"But. . . " He started, looking down at the object of his hunger. She almost wanted to laugh at his disappointed face, but managed to hold it back, "You're delicious," He muttered as if that was a valid argument. This time she did laugh under her breath and he glowered at her response, "And evil."

She unhooked her legs and sat up, wrapping them around his waist as her arms gripped his shoulders. Her hot tongue stroked the ridge of his ear and he trembled, gripping her hips as excitement shuddered through him. She sighed contentedly as she moved to his adam's apple and nipped just below, eliciting a loud groan from him that forced her to cover his mouth with her own hand. With each kiss and nibble, he grew harder and his hips shifted underneath her in want until he lay her down and she smirked a bit at her winning. She didn't resist as his lips moved up her hips with slow progress. The floating sensation of peace was long gone, replaced by the rising desire to have him within her.

At long last, he captured her lips, Satomi tangling her hands in his hair to kiss him deeper. His length slid between her willing legs and teasingly rubbed along her slick folds. He used it to stroke her without entering her. The sensation made her shudder as she lay open to him. He stroked the soft outer mounds, then worked towards the pearl that budded at his touch. A gentle tug from deep within her sent pleasure rippling below her naval.

His grinds grew harder and more forceful, her breath catching as she dug her small nails into his back. His hunger rising, he kissed her neck with gentle flicks of his tongue, working his way down to her mounds. He claimed the perk nub with his mouth and gently suckled. Her moans were intoxicating as he gently nipped, the cries of her pleasure holding his being more than she knew.

She placed a tender kiss on the top of his head as she lifted her hips to stroke the long, tempting length of him. One moment she was writhing beneath him, the next he was spun so that she now straddled his thighs. She glanced at him to see the knowing smile and invitation in his eyes. She rose to her knees and admired the view of Sasuke Uchiha stretched out before her, willing and able. She took hold of his manhood in her hands, his muscles coiling in pleasant awareness as she guided him into her soft, wet folds.

Her whole body undulated as he began to push inside her, "Oh, Sasu-kun."

He rolled his hips and she sank down on him inch by inch, savoring the friction and smooth slide as he filled her. She completely straddled his hips, both of them letting out low moans once she took all of him.

He didn't know if he'd ever get used to the way she fit him so perfectly. His hands settled on her hips as she lifted, guiding her without allowing their connection to break. With downward pressure they sped her descent. The glide of his hard manhood on the yielding velvet of her inner walls was pure bliss. One hand left her hips and moved down to rub his thumb over her pearl, her desire building with each stroke.

She threw her head back and tried to hold on, but the tension inside her built and she felt her control slipping, "Now," She cried, moving down to capture his parted lips, her body pulling on what was still hard. She moaned again, then lifted up, "Please, now."

Sasuke's turn to moan. He caught her bottom in one hand, holding her tight against him. With great care, he rolled them both over, unfortunately disconnecting when his hungry want made him clumsy. An instant later, their dark gazes locked and Sasuke was over her, the muscles in his jaw bulged in strain and his eyes glittered with passion as he dove into her with one strong, smooth stroke. The moment he felt her tight warmth, he groaned heavily once more. She cried out against his mouth as he began to push, taking her willing tongue and lightly sucking, her legs encircling his hips.

She could feel ecstasy building between them like a burning inferno of sensation. He moved with steady, measured strokes that became a splendid pounding that shook her deep inside. Her hands slid through his hair then soothed over the rise and fall of his hard shoulders, then his back, feeling the muscle move with his movements beneath her fingertips. He groaned and his hips began long, deep thrusts and they began to moan uncontrollably against the others mouth as they kept the inevitable at bay to prolong the sensation, while at the same time, building it up.

"Sasu-kun," She breathed out his name name between heavy pants, "Mmm, yes."

Sasuke continued to plunder Satomi's mouth, knowing that not only did her cries have to be kept to a minimum, his groans had to be muffled as well. He'd craved her for too long and now he finally had her again. She was beneath him, giving her all of him, and what was extremely male in him took over.

Skin meshed with skin, soft and slick with the hint of sweat. The couple abandoned any uncertainties beneath the coolness of the sheets. As the wind flowed from the window across the futon, their souls begged for a chance of future happiness. From a deep well of longing and need, their heated tongues met in the midst with quickening breaths. Satomi took delight in his muffled groans against her mouth, her body easing up to meet each drive of Sasuke's length, each thrust like heaven.

And greedily they drank the wine of their lusts that intoxicated with their souls. For the two glistening and wanting bodies, primal hunger consumed them. Sasuke moved from her mouth, proceeding to slowly nudge her chin aside, farther and farther until he was licking a line up her neck, lightly sucking the skin beneath her ear. Her womanhood released a series of pulses, eliciting a groan from him as she gripped him tighter. A groan too loud.

Satomi stiffened in momentary sanity, Sasuke slowing his thrusts as their breath came out and intermingled in sharp gasps. They knew they had to be quiet. They knew they couldn't cry out and moan like they wanted to since there was no guarantee that Hebi wouldn't discover their secret. But still . . . But still. . .

"Sasu-kun," She whispered, biting back a moan when she felt him hit a certain spot, "You slept in the same bed as me as Shachi before, but Suigetsu did not notice. Karin is too nosy, if she or the others find out who Shachi really is and that she is-Ah," She gasped lightly when he abruptly took the bud of her soft mound in his mouth.

"Are you ashamed of me, Satomi?" He asked, kissing the rise of her breast, hips still pumping in a steady rhythm, "Are you afraid people will think bad of you if they find out you're with a rogue ninja?"

She let out a surprised gasp at such a thought even crossing his mind and pulled him to look her in the eye, eyes watering, and she seen the tender hurt in his own eyes, "I would share you with the world if I could, Sasu-kun, but I am Konkage. I could care less what people thought of us, but it is not only I who will looked down, but my village. My people. If we are discovered it could make relations bad with not only the Leaf but others who find out I willingly stayed beside you, and thus, was so close to Orochimaru as well."

"You wouldn't break cover in front of them," His thumb lovingly brushed over her cheek, "So long as they believe you as your alias, Shachi, and in this appearance. Can't you, even if only as your cover, be with me? Without shame and sneaking around?"

"Sasu-kun," Her voice broke and then he firmly slanted his mouth over hers, silencing her. Her hands on his cheeks felt a single, large tear slip past his cheek before another fell onto her own. She let out a small whimper in both emotional pain and physical pleasure. A tear of her own slipped down her cheek and she gave herself up to him entirely. She gave in to the feel of his mouth over hers, his miraculous tongue that teased, his calloused hands that caressed and stroked and kneaded her soft skin until they became consumed by the other.

She rocked into him with each press of his mouth. Then, he hit that lovely spot once more and an aroused sob escaped her throat. Her head dropped, her breath panted, her back arched, and her muscles tensed in awareness. He hummed against her, sending vibrations through her body and she lost her breath again. She lost every ounce of self control, her moans captured by his mouth and she shivered.

His mouth moved to her neck, sucking to where she knew she'd need to use her blood jutsu to heal the mark that would be left, "Let them know you're mine, Satomi," He husked, evident pain behind his voice, "If you're not ashamed of me, let go and let them know you're mine. Be 'Shachi' if you want, but don't keep us a secret anymore."

She felt more than heard his words against the skin of her neck and a sharp pang shot through her heart at his words, knowing it wasn't only her who was pained by this secret.

Then, she froze at the sound of nearby voices drifting toward them through the wall. Sasuke stiffened and didn't meet her eyes as he pulled back an inch to look sideways at the door, their footsteps approaching closer and closer still. Satomi hurriedly lifted, Sasuke moving back to let her sit up as she gripped the corner of the sheet and covered herself. She felt her features gradually change into her altered form as her heart sped up. Had they heard her and Sasuke? Was it Hebi? Would they-

Then, she met Sasuke's eyes and she seen it. She seen how she had hurt him by hiding them as not only Satomi and Sasuke, but even 'Shachi' and Sasuke. His eyes showed pain and, what's more, loneliness. And he was lonely, wasn't he? He had Hebi, but they didn't understand his pain. He could walk away from them so easily. And yet she, who was the only one he clung to, the only one he confided in, the only one who held him while he cried on nights his past haunted his dreams, the only one who helped him grow, the only one who didn't try to fix him, the only one who accepted every part of him - both the good and the bad- the only one he still wanted to stand beside him. . .and she wanted to hide a relationship between him and an alias as if in shame. By hiding them even now, in another body and another name, she'd made him completely alone. Sasuke. _Her_ precious Sasuke was hurting more than he already was because of her. He was more alone because of her. And then she didn't care about the others anymore.

She pulled him to her and smashed her lips over his, a surprised gasp escaping him and they heard the voices abruptly stop by the door. Sasuke's eyes widened when she pulled him on top of her and she let out a loud moan, her hand moving to lightly fondle his manhood and he groaned, the voices turning into panicked whispers outside of the door, "What are you doing?" He whispered incredulously, pulling back.

She gripped him and rubbed him along her wet folds, both of them moaning when she raised her hips and took him into her. They heard the voices stop completely and the footsteps hurry away, then a door quickly shut to get away from the scandalous scene.

When he met her gaze, she put a hand on his cheek, a tender softness in her eyes and she let a small smile grace her lips, "You will not be alone anymore, Sasu-kun. Not if I am beside you."

His gaze softened, a warmth filling his chest, and he focused on her once more. Their eyes had a powerful glint and waves of energy flowed over each other, adding another layer of sensation. They gasped as they felt his energy merge with hers, a beautiful aligning they hadn't expected. And that's when she realized they unintentionally resonated. Not only had this man taken her heart or body, but now even her soul. And she'd taken his. They were one with the other in every way possible.

"Satomi?" He whispered, onyx gaze widening again, "Did we . . ?"

She felt fear at being so possessed by another, but she was surprised when her abrupt joy pushed it aside. She lifted her hips, making him slide further into her with a slow, delicious stroke that elicited a harsh breath from his throat, "Uh huh," She said, breathless.

He groaned, rolling his hips into hers as she urged him deeper. The heat and size of him made her moan again until she was shuddering with each breath. It was slow and hot and Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the feel of her tight walls gripping him, focusing on the incredible way he filled her so perfectly. Then he focused on the soft words she murmured into his skin as though he was the most precious thing in the world. No, he didn't have to fear solitude again. Not after he had her. He wasn't alone so long as she was beside him.

He grew frenzied, but Satomi was as relentless as the tide. She was unhurried but undeniable. Her breathing was labored yet still controlled. But Sasuke was impatient. He wanted to feel her lose control, wanted her to feel the way he did, absolutely unhinged.

Sasuke quietly gasped her name, gliding his hands up the sensitive flesh of her thighs. She moaned, pushing up and into his thrusts with a bit of urgency. His hands then trailed to her full mounds and she shuddered, legs wrapping tightly around him to bring him closer, harder, faster.

A sound rumbled from deep within him. It's vibrations sunk into her skin and her inner muscles clenched around him. Then their breathing sped up and Satomi squeezed him again. He gasped and she could have swore she heard a voice nearby question, "What was that?"

But they didn't care any longer. _Let them listen,_ they carelessly thought. They were on the verge and didn't want to keep it back any longer.

"Kami, Satomi," He whispered, having enough common sense to know not to say her real name too loud around these people and buried his head in the cloud of her hair as his loud grunts and her moans filled the room.

He pulled back just enough for his face to hover over hers and his hair, a bit sweaty from exertion, brushed her features. He opened his eyes and held her gaze and she let herself fall into his eyes. She moved with him, moaning. Pleasure began to rise as they'd never known before, the wavelength vibration sending new tingles through their beings. Their hearts pounded in their chests. She dug her nails into his arm as ecstasy roared toward her.

He rammed inside her fast, then faster, and then even faster; the sound of their meshed skin a frantic ovation to the control they managed to get the other to lose, "Oh, Sasuke," She gasped loudly, "Ah. . .Ah . . . Oh! Mmph!"

"Oh, you feel so good," He husked, "Ungh! Satomi," He whispered her name, "I-I'm - ungh!"

Feeling herself draw close, she frantically reached out for him. He grabbed her hand, moving it right beside her thick cloud of long brown waves. Their fingers intertwined. Their racing breaths synced and then they were gasping together. Sasuke's promised heat within Satomi turned into a burning explosion of passion. Still holding his gaze, she cried out as his searing pleasure continued to drive through her entire being, up and up, capturing her heart and finally exploding through her mind.

The powerful tremors of his release seized Sasuke, sweat from his forehead falling onto hers and he practically roared into the night as he released the rest of his passion. Their grips on each other's hands tightened, loosened, then squeezed again as Satomi's free hand gripped his arm, her body writhing beneath his. Sasuke stayed with her, keeping the pleasure flowing until it slowly ebbed. Their hips rocked gradually slower and he kissed her throat, her cheeks, her lips until at last the peak of the night subsided entirely.

She was breathing hard, Sasuke as well.

He rested his forearms on either side of her, supporting his muscled weight. She slid her hand on his arm to tangle her fingers into his hair, damp from exertion and the other held onto his hand as they slowly drifted back to earth. A lazy grin spread across his face, his breath brushed her mouth, and then they were kissing the flavor of themselves still on the other's mouth.

"I feel like I am floating," Satomi whispered in awe and he chuckled.

He slowly pulled from her body and she couldn't help but let out a small yawn, both eyes closing as she did so. Running around all day and staying up later than planned certainly took its toll on her. She opened one eye to see Sasuke suddenly staring down at her womanhood with an intense look in his eye and she blushed in awareness, "Sasu-kun?"

"Hn?" He grunted, not looking away. While Satomi was worried he wanted to go yet another time, Sasuke felt a surge of male satisfaction overcome him as he looked at his seed oozing out. He envisioned what she would look like with his child in her belly and his hand involuntarily moved to her stomach, his fingers fanning out as they glided admiringly over the smooth expanse of her stomach.

"What are you doing?" She suddenly turned over and reached for her bag, her legs closing and stomach hidden, his short dream gone. She pulled out a cloth and, knowing she didn't want to wake up sore _and_ sticky, she moved to gently wipe herself when Sasuke's hand gripped her wrist to stop her.

He didn't know why it had hit him so hard. It was reasonable for her to want to clean herself up. Perhaps it was because this time he felt like it really was temporary that he wanted something permanent. Even so, clean or not clean, it was near impossible. Satomi was too focused and careful to miss a pill and even though there was still a small chance while on it, he knew it couldn't happen. Looking for the cure, protecting her village, killing Itachi. . . There was too much going on for Satomi and him to have a child when they didn't even know how long this relationship could last.

"Sasu-kun?" He looked up to meet her concerned gaze.

"I'll do it," He carefully took the cloth and gently dabbed. Satomi was too worried about his suddenly heavy gaze to blush and, when he finished, she sat up, cupping his cheeks to look in his eyes. He looked far off, in some other place.

"What's wrong?" He smiled faintly, and she swore he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Then a sad light entered his eyes as he leaned down to put a brief pressure on her cheek.

She thought she understood, "Even if we never do this again it was wonderful," She laughed softly, "Just being beside each other always is."

"It is," He agreed, then glowered over their situation, "But it always feels so damn temporary."

She nodded, knowing exactly how he felt, the impending doom that so often plagued their minds, "I know."

He searched her eyes, "Will you stay here tonight?"

A small snicker escaped her, "I am sure the entire inn has figured out Sasuke and 'Shachi' are more than just comrades.

"I think you're right," He smirked.

He moved the cloth from between her legs and folded it, putting it aside with her chest wrappings and previously ripped dress. She knew what kind of caring man he could be in his own nonpublic way and how caring he had been with her and her heart broke all over again, for both of them and what they could lose so soon. He was a good man. A man that she wanted to be with forever, despite all the troubles they could face. Perhaps, after she finished this mission, and he did willingly go back . . . Perhaps then she could. . .

The flashback of them as children flashed through her mind and she didn't allow herself to think the rest.

Had she not stopped herself, she would have wondered: Perhaps then she could learn how to love without fear.


End file.
